Guardians of the Guardians
by BlueDreamShadow
Summary: When the peace holders vanish the ending is near. As they disappear one by one, only four heroes with a shared past can save them. When the world is in danger four childhood friends have to reunite and work together to get the evil away. RotBTD with a little time travel.
1. Prologue

**Hello to you who reads this! This is my first FanFic so please be nice on me. But still correct me if I make any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Since English isn't my first language I could use some help sometimes. And now, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything... bluh...**

* * *

In a beautiful castle owned by the King and Queen of Corona sat two children. One was a girl with fiery, red hair and bright, blue eyes. The other one was a brown-haired boy with forest green eyes. Their names was Merida and Hiccup, both eight years old, both visiting the country with their parents. And the reason their parents was there was to talk about their county's. You see, Merida's parents were the King and Queen of Scotland and Hiccup's father the Chief of the Viking village Berk. The children had been shoved together while the adults were talking and they didn't like it very much. Hiccup didn't feel like playing with the girl that reminded him all too much of the other kids at home. The kids that always bullied him. He would much rather be alone and draw or something. Merida on the other hand was just plain bored. She didn't like being stuck in the castle at home so why would she like it here? She had a plan though.

"I think we should go to the forest" she said all of sudden. "This is way too boring."

Hiccup looked at the girl beside him. She was wearing a blue dress with a brown belt around the waist. In her hand she was carrying a brown bag. The girl was glancing down at it every now and then and seemed rather eager to get out of the castle and open it.

"Okay" Hiccup said, a little confused that Merida invited him to come with him. No one had ever done that before. "Let's just go tell our parents" he added and walked in the right direction to get to their parents.

"NO!" Merida yelled hand held up a hand in front of her. Hiccup turned back to her and eyed her suspiciously. "I mean, I've already told my parents that we would probably go out" she said, rather slow. The boy couldn't destroy her plan.

"And they didn't think that we should have and adult with us or something?" Hiccup asked, surprised. He always got to go out on his own, but his father was also a Viking. This girl was a princess with parents that seemed very protective of her. He would have thought that she would need a guard or something to go out. Besides, none of them knew their way around in this forest.

"Nae, thay said it's fine" she answered him with a big smile. He didn't know whether or not to believe the girl but decided to just go with it. It would be kind of annoying having an adult tell them what to do and what to not. He followed the girl and together they sneaked out of the castle. Just a few minutes later they had made through the town and across the bridge. They were in the forest.

"COME ON!" Merida yelled and started to run. Hiccup clumsily ran after her, not wanting to be left behind. Soon they had gone deep into the forest, with no idea how to get back.

* * *

Not that far away was a blonde girl in the same age was standing in the middle of a room in a high tower. She had woken up to find her mother gone. This happened every now and then and she knew that her mother was just out to find food or something else they needed. But this didn't calm the girl. She was afraid when she was alone and wanted to come with her mother because with her mother she as always safe.

That's why she now searched the room for a way out. She had to find it. Her mother had told her not to go out because it was dangerous outside but she felt more afraid being locked inside the tower. The girl took a few steps forward, and that was enough. She sat down, took away the carpet and smiled as she saw a trapdoor. As fast as she could she opened it and ran down the long stairs. Soon she was out of the tower. For the first time in her life she could feel the grass under her feet and wind through her hair. She started running. Fast. She was going after her mother. The only problem was, she didn't know where her mother had gone. Soon the little girl, Rapunzel, was lost.

* * *

"This way" Merida said and walked through some bushes with Hiccup after her. He felt like they had walked for hours and just wanted to get back. But they were lost. He knew that Merida lied when she said she knew exactly where they were.

"We are lost, Merida" he said and tried to grab her arm but she was too fast.

"No, we're not" she answered and stomped through some more bushes. But then she stopped. She now was in a clearing with a beautiful pond, but that wasn't what stopped her. It was the girl with the long, blonde hair that sat in front of the pond, crying. She wanted to help the girl, but didn't know how. She wasn't good at this. To her surprise Hiccup ran up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. Surprised the girl looked up at him with big, green eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked and sat down beside her. For a moment she just stared at him before she started to cry again. Carefully, Merida sat down on her other side and put an arm around her. A few words came out of the girls mouth that made Merida and Hiccup understand that this girl was also lost, and scared. This made Merida break. She had managed to lie to herself until now. She realized that they were deep in the forest and had no idea how to get back. She would never see her family again. Tears streamed down the redheads face. This was too much for Hiccup and he too started crying.

* * *

Jackson Overland was the name of the thirteen year old boy who right now was walking to his favorite spot in the forest. He was done with the chores for the day and looked forward to just sit by his pond and relax. But when he reached the pond he found something strange. Three small children who all sat and cried. Without thinking he ran to them and crouched in front of them.

"Hey, hey" he said and put one hand on the only boys shoulder and the other on the girl with the red curls shoulder. All of the three kids looked up at him. They seemed to be around the age of eight. "What has happened?" he asked softly and smiled at them so that they would understand that he wasn't dangerous. For a few moments it was quiet, but then they boy started to talk.

"Me and Merida" she gestured to the red-haired girl. "Was just going out to the forest but got lost" he explained. " And now we've walked for hours and our parents are probably looking for us but will never find us because Merida walked to fast in the wrong direction" he shot a death glare at Merida who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"And your name?" Jack asked while chuckling at the two children's behavior.

"Hiccup. I'm a Viking" the boy proudly said and Jack nodded at him before turning to the girl in the middle. The one of the three children who seemed most afraid.

"And you?" he asked gently.

"My name is Rapunzel" she said shyly. "I left my home to follow my mother but I don't know where she went so I got lost and I'm really not supposed to go out. I need to get back home!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I will help you" Jack said and stood up. "I'm Jack" he introduced himself. "I say we do like this. We stay here for just a little while and calm down. We can play a game if you want? Have a little fun? And the I help you home. Okay?" the three children nodded. For the first time he really looked at them. The boy, Hiccup, said he was a Viking and Jack believed him. He looked like a Viking with those clothes. Though it was strange that a Viking boy was here. The Vikings lived further up on islands in the north. Where the dragons lived. Merida he noticed looked very fiery, not just because of the red hair but also because of the stern look she had in her eyes. She looked like she was ready for anything. And then Rapunzel, who had really long hair. It was longer than her. All of sudden she started to cry again. Jack crouched in front of her again and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Rapunzel, I will get you home" he promised.

And he did. He did get them all home and when they walked together they all became very attached to each other. Jack said that they were free to visit him whenever they wanted, and they did. As soon as they could they went to the pond. Sometimes they would go with Jack to his village and meet his parents and sister but mostly they would stay by the lake and have fun together. And they would always be there the date when they first met. This lasted for four years but the fifth year, on the date of their anniversary, Jack wouldn't show up. The three thirteen year olds then went to his village where they found his sister. They asked her where he was, and with tears in her eyes she gave them the terrible news of his death.

After this they wouldn't see each other again.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me!  
****Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 1

"Watch out Burgess, you're gonna have a snow day" as soon as the words were uttered snow stared falling from the sky, covering the town in a soft layer. The citizens either cheered in happiness or groaned at the cold. No one noticed the white haired boy who flew through the town, laughing every time his cold wind made someone cover their face. Well no one, except for a very special group of children.

"Jack!" they all cheered when they saw him and he landed next to them on the now very snowy hill.

"Hey" Jack said and leaned to his trusty staff.

"You're back!" one of the kids said happily and ran to hug the older boy.

"Heh, yeah Jamie, I'm back" he said, a bit startled by the hug. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that those kids would no longer run right through him. They believed in him. They could see him. He wasn't alone anymore. And the belief spread. The kids in the group had told their classmates, cousins and friends about him and everywhere believers popped up. He would never be alone again.

"We haven' seen you since April, where have you been?" Jamie asked excitedly, wanting to hear everything about the winter spirits adventures.

"Oh you know, everywhere. Giving winter to the world, making blizzards, everyday stuff" Jack answered jokily.

"Pitch hasn't done anything, right?" asked Monty, a blonde boy with big glasses.

"Nah, he knows what he has do deal with if he does. He's too afraid" Jack assured the kids. These were the kids that had helped him and the other Guardians defeat Pitch Black, the Boogieman, last Easter. The bravest kids he knew.

"Come on guys, let's-" Jack was cut of short when he looked up in the sky and saw the Northern Lights. The signal to gather the Guardians. "I have to go" he said, now very serious.

"But you just came" complained Pippa, a girl in the back of the group.

"And I'll be back as soon as I can" he promised and smiled warmly towards the kids before taking off into the air.

This couldn't be good. He knew that North never used the signal unless it was absolutely necessary. It couldn't be Pitch. He was gone, and he couldn't have gotten back his strength so fast. It had to be something else. But what? What could be that important.  
Halfway to the North Pole he met Tooth who was tightly followed by her small fairies.  
"Hey Tooth, you know what's going on?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"No idea" she answered worriedly. "I just hope it's not something really bad"

"Yeah, me too" he mumbled to himself. They flew in silence the rest of the way. Well, they didn't talk to each other, but Tooth continued to give out orders to her fairies. One of the fairies didn't do any work though. The fairy called Baby Tooth instead sat down by Jacks neck, riding with him. Jack laughed at his favorite fairy. He couldn't help but have her as his favorite. She was just so funny and brave and cute. And actually a really hard worker, as long as Jacks wasn't near.

A few minutes later they reached the pole and landed in the Globe Room where the other three Guardians waited. North and Bunny was bickering about something while Sandy quietly drank eggnog.

"Hey, Easter kangaroo, stop harassing North" Jack said playfully as he sat down on one of the counters beside the controls. Bunny turned around and faced Jack.

"Oh great, now Frostbite's here" he said with sarcasm while rolling his eyes. Jack was about to answer but Tooth stopped him. She knew that they would just start fighting. Bunny and Jack were like brothers that couldn't stop teasing each other and always ended up fighting. Sure, they had their nice moments, but mostly they just annoyed each other.

"What's going on North?" Tooth asked, making everyone focus on North and what he had to say.

"It's Mother Nature and Old Man Winter. They're gone" he said with a serious face. Tooth gasped and Sandy's eyes widened. Jack just looked confused.

"That's impossible" Bunny said and hopped forwards a bit.

"I'm afraid not. They disappeared from meeting yesterday and are nowhere to be found"

"You don't think it's… _It _happening, do you?" Tooth asked with frightened voice.

"I don't know Tooth, that's why I called you here. I talked to Father Time and he said everything is pointing at that, but we're still not sure" North answered and rubbed his forehead with his fingers as if he had a headache.

"Wait. What, exactly, is going on? What are you talking about?" Jack asked and jumped down from the counter.

"The Guardians of Peace, mate. Ever heard of them?" Bunny said with a frown.

"Yeah, they're the really old legends that's lived forever. What I want to know is what's happening. Why are we worrying about them disappearing?"

"Because of the prophesy of course" North said with his strong voice.

"The… the what?" Jack only grew more and more confused.

"The prophesy Jack. It was made at the beginning of time and tells about the ending" Tooth explained. When he just stared at her she sighed and closed her eyes. "When the peace holders vanish the ending is near. Chaos will spread on earth as mankind desires more. As they disappear one by one, no one can save them. Humans will destroy themselves and nothing will be left of them. The Ending will come" when she was done talking she looked up at Jack who had a stern look on his face.

"What do we do?" he asked and looked at North.

"Didn't ya hear her? 'No one can save them'. There's nothin' we can do" Bunny said angrily.

Before anyone had the chance to answer him a long arm made of dream-sand snaked past them and out of the room. They all looked towards Sandy who just smiled before pulling back the arm. At the end he held a scroll that looked thousands of years old. He handed it to North who hesitantly took it and opened it.

"It's the prophesy" he said and once again everyone looked at Sandy who still just smiled. When no one did anything but watch him he got an annoyed look on his face and pointed to the scroll. North began to read it and gasped.

"As they disappear one by one, only four heroes with a shared past can save them" he read out loud. For a moment everyone was quiet, but then North started laughing. "The world will not end" he exclaimed.

"Wait, did you know this the whole time Sandy?" Bunny asked and stared at Sandy who nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?" Sandy answered with a shrug.

"So, who are our four heroes?" Jack asked with a relieved smile and sat back on the counter.

"I don't know, but something tells me Manny does" Tooth's words made everyone look up at the shining moon and back away from the 'G' in the middle. The 'G' disappeared and up came the podium with a crystal that had been used when Jack was chosen to be a Guardian. Now, though, the blue light formed four people standing in a row. The first person was unmistakably Jack. Beside him were a girl with long, braided hair and an old fashioned dress holding a frying pan. The next person was also a girl with an old fashioned dress and wild, curly hair. This girl held a bow tightly in her hand. The last person was a tall boy with a prosthesis leg wearing what looked like some sort of armor.

"Seems like you have more world saving to do, mate" Bunny chuckled but Jack ignored him. The more he looked at the three persons the more he recognized them. And then came the flashbacks.

* * *

_"Hey, hey. What happened?"  
__"Me and Merida"  
__"Hiccup, I'm a Viking"  
__"My name is Rapunzel"_

_"I don't understand why Mother doesn't want me to go out. It's great here. Maybe… Maybe she doesn't love me enough"  
__"Well in that case she's crazy. How could anyone not love you? Well, at least you know that me, Hic and Mer love you"_

_"Five dragon attacks the last two weeks and all Dad let me do is stay inside"  
__"Whatever. You don't need to kill dragons"  
__"What do you mean?"  
__"You're better than that. Too good to kill them"_

_"Oi! Move would ya? I'm trying to shoot here"  
__"Sorry Meri. You dangerous princess"  
__"Yes I'm dangerous and a princess, deal with it. And don't call me Meri"_

_"You three are my best friends. I'm so happy that I got lost in the forest that day"  
__"So am I"  
__"Yeah, me too"  
__"Best day of my life"_

* * *

When the flashbacks stopped Jack was panting heavily. He stared at the light forming his old friends. The friends he had left and could only hope turned out good in the end.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tooth asked as she put her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, I… I just know who they are" he answered slowly as more and more memories came back to him. Above Sandy's head a question mark was formed, Sandy's way of asking who they were.

"The first girl is Rapunzel, the second is Princess Merida of the clan DunBroch and the boy is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Don't ask about the name, he's a Viking. They were my friends when I was human" Jack's words were full of emotions as he remembered all the wonderful times he had had with those three persons.

"Human? Well that's a problem" North mumbled.

"Not that big of a problem" dark voice with British accent came behind them. When the five Guardians turned around they found a man wearing long, brown robes and a hood over his head. He had short, grey beard and when he lifted his head piercing, silver eyes could be seen.

"Father Time! Back at the Pole already?" North exclaimed with big hand gestures.

"Hello Nicholas. Toothiana, Aster, Sanderson, it's nice to see you all again. And hello Jackson, a pleasure to meet you" he looked at each person as he said their names, and let his eyes rest at Jack a little longer than the others. "I knew you would be needing my help, so I came to give you this" he held up a bag that looked like it came straight from the medieval times. "It's filled with time-sand from my hourglass. With this one of you can go back to get the persons you need" His eyes kept wandering between the Guardians as they just stayed quiet and listened. "Just remember that whoever goes, you can't interact with anyone else than those three. If you try you will be sent right back" he gave them all a warning look before continuing his speech. "I wish you good luck, friends" he said and then disappeared in a cloud of dust, leaving only the bag with time-sand behind on the floor.

* * *

**So, here's the first real chapter to get the real story going. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Hah, yes!" a cry of delight was heard through the forest. I came from none other than Princess Merida of the clan DunBroch as she rode through the trees on her beloved horse with her bow held high. It was a beautiful day so she had decided to make the best out of it and went out to shoot a bit with her bow and arrow. She couldn't stay out too long though, she had duties. As a Princess there are a lot of things you need to do, but at least she had more freedom than she had had just a few years earlier.

After she accidently (it was the witches fault!) turned her Mother into a bear when she was sixteen the two had become much closer and more acceptable of each other. One of Merida's favorite changes was that she now was allowed a few hours out every day. Sometimes she had to bring her brothers too though, which wasn't that much fun. But the triplets had to do something to get rid of all the energy.

"Hey Angus, what do you say we stay here a bit?" she asked her horse as she pulled him in to stop. Angus seemed to like stopping though, tired after all the running.  
They had stopped right by a river, a place where they usually would stop since Merida just loved the sound of the purling water.

From Angus saddlebag she pulled out an apple and then sat down on a big rock, putting the bow down beside her. Angus started drinking from the river and both of them just enjoyed the beautiful summer day.  
She didn't get to relax for long though, since she heard a rustling from the bushes nearby. I didn't sound like an animal, and if it was a person it couldn't be anyone who was looking for her to get her back to the castle. In that case she knew that they would have called her name.

Because of these reasons Merida dropped her apple and picked up her bow again. She grabbed an arrow and stood ready to shoot while she looked with intense eyes at the bushes. At first nothing happened, but then a figure stumbled out.

"Woah! Ouch" the boy coming out groaned. He had some branches stuck to his clothes and while trying to get away from them he fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" Merida asked with harsh voice. The boy looked up at her and she was surprised when she saw the face. She knew that face. It had belonged to her friend, her long deceased friend. Though this boy had blue eyes and white hair, and was much paler.

"Hey!" the boy smiled and stood up while gripping a wooden staff that had fell beside him. "Look at you Princess, all grown up" he said teasingly and sounded just like her friend. But Merida didn't let her guard down, she knew it couldn't be him.

"Answer my question. Now. Or I'll shoot" she threatened and held her bow even higher.

"Woah, woah, whoah! You're not gonna shoot your friend, are you?" he said cockily. "I mean, it would be unfair since I saved you when you were lost" he added with a meaningful look.

"You're not my friend. I don't know who you are" Merida insisted. It didn't matter how much he reminded her of him. It wasn't him.

"Oh really?" the boy asked with a chuckle.

No, it couldn't be him. But the face, the figure, the hairstyle. It looked just like him. "Jack?" she whispered and lowered her bow a little. The boy nodded and smiled warmly. Such a familiar smile. A few tears pushed forward in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Once again she raised the bow and looked harshly at the boy. "You can't be him. He's dead".

She didn't expect the boy to look hurt at this statement, but he did.  
"It's me Meri. I promise" he said sincerely and as soon as the words were uttered she dropped her bow.

He had called her Meri. Only one person had ever called her Meri. She could no longer hold back the tears. They flowed out of her eyes like a river. Slowly she approached him and raised her hand to his arm. It was solid. He was there.

"Jack!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. He laughed. She laughed. It was just so surreal. He was really there, back. Not dead. For a moment they just held each other, happy to be reunited. But as soon as they let go Merida hit him, hard.

"I thought you were dead, Jack!" she accused.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he said sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "It's kinda complicated and a long story and I'm going to explain but… First you have to come with me" she just stared at him, confused.

"Come with you where?"

"Ehm… That's also very complicated?" he tried. This wasn't as easy as he hoped it would be. "But I need your help. It's really important" he added more seriously.

"I can't leave, Jack. I have duties, you know that" Merida answered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought you would take any chance to escape your princess-job" he reminded her and leaned casually on his staff.

"Well, not anymore"

Jack sighed heavily. "Listen, just come with me and let me explain and then you'll decide whether or not you want to help, okay?" he asked.

For a moment she just stared at him, trying to understand what was going on. All of this was just so impossible. But he was here, in front of her. And he needed her. Of course she couldn't say no.

"Fine" she huffed and went back to pick up her bow again. "Come on Angus, we're going to go with Jackie here" she called to her horse that quickly walked over. She sat up on him and looked back at Jack. "So, where are we going?" she asked and the only thing she got in response was a mischievous smirk.

Then he took her by surprise and floated up into the air. When he was right above her threw some time-sand over them and they were gone.

* * *

"I'll see you soon"

"I hope you find them"

He nodded, kissed her on the forehead and bid farewell. Then he walked away, aboard the boat. She sighed heavily. She was going to miss him so much while he was gone. But this was something he had to do and she knew that.

Rapunzel left the docks and started making her way back to the castle. She stopped to talk with many of the citizens; she just loved getting to know them. After so many years locked in that tower she couldn't get enough of talking to people. And they were all so nice, and seemed really happy that she was back. This made her happy too. And all of this thanks to Eugene.

Her wonderful Eugene who now were out on a quest to find his own family. He knew that some part of his family were still alive and really wanted to find them. And since he had helped Rapunzel find her family, she didn't doubt he would find his own too.

"Welcome back Princess" one of the guards by the door greeted her as she walked into the castle.

"Thank you" she said cheerfully and gave the guard a big smile.

She made her way through corridors and up stairs until she came to her room. And this was her own room. Not Eugene's too. She had only come back home a few months ago and even though they were in a relationship and Eugene lived in the castle with too they wouldn't share room until they were married. And their wedding wouldn't be until spring. It was going to be a beautiful wedding, just like the ring on her finger was incredibly beautiful. Eugene had used it when he proposed a week ago.

As soon as Rapunzel had closed the door to her room she threw herself in her bed and closed her eyes, only to open them a second later. All of sudden, her room had become colder than usual. With a confused frown she sat up and looked around the room but stopped at the open window in which an all too familiar boy sat.

She quickly stood up and reached out for the frying pan on her nightstand.

"You're not going to threaten me too, are you?" he asked with a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Jack?" she said carefully, as if something would happen if she said the name.

"The one and only" he said cockily before turning his grin into a warm smile. "Hi Punzie" the words made her gasp and cover her mouth with her hands.

"No, no, no. This is not possible. I'm dreaming. I must be" she said panicking, her hands grabbing her short hair.

"No, you're not dreaming. I'm alive, kind of" he said and smiled, hoping this would be enough to convince her. For a moment she just stared at him, inspecting him closely. And then she broke out in a huge smile.

"Jack, you're here!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly while tears escaped her eyes.

"Yeah, I am" he whispered and stroked her back.

"How is that possible? Emma said you had drowned. And why is your hair and eyes different color? Why are you so pale? And cold? Do you want a blanket? How did you get up here? Did you climb up the castle wall?" the questions flew out of her as she pulled away to look at him.

He was really here. Jack. Her friend Jack. He was alive and well, right in front of her. He looked different, but it was him.

"No, no blanket. I'm always this cold" he explained while laughing at his friend's enthusiasm. "As for the other questions, I will have to answer them later. Right now, we have to go" he said and stood up, reaching his hand out for her to take.

"What? Go? Why?" she asked and backed away a bit. This seemed very strange. Her dead friend coming back and telling her they have to go. What was going on?

"Something has happened, and will keep happening. We need your help to stop it" he explained shortly with a serious face that Rapunzel knew was very rare.

"Jack, I would love to help you. You know that. But I can't just leave. Mother and Father, and the people-" she was cut of short.

"I know, and you will be back soon. Just come with me so that I can explain" Jack begged. Rapunzel looked at him, then at the door, and then at Pascal who sat on the bed watching it all. She noticed how worried Jack was, which meant whatever was happening it was bad. She couldn't just leave him to fix it by himself. She straightened up and walk with determined steps to pick up Pascal and then grab he frying pan.

"Let's go" she said and grinned at Jack who too smiled. He waved her over and told her to sit on his back. She was confused but did as he said.

"Hold on tight" he said mischievously before taking off out of the window with a screaming Rapunzel on his back. He laughed and grabbed some time-sand to throw over them, making them disappear.

* * *

Loud whoops could be heard in the air around Berk this day, much like any other day. They came from Hiccup. He and Toothless just couldn't stop flying and making crazy stunts all the time. It was just so much fun. And he felt so free here in the sky. It felt like this was where he belonged. It was great.

"Yeah, come on bud!" Hiccup yelled in delight as Toothless made a loop. He laughed happily at the feeling but became quiet as soon as he heard another whoop close to him on the left. When he looked around to see if someone else had joined him in the air however he didn't see anything at all. There was no one there except for him and Toothless.

He shrugged it off easily and kept speeding through the air, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. Today was one of those days when everyone else was doing something on their own. Astrid was training with her axe, the twins were making chaos in the village, Fishlegs added more information to the Book of Dragons and Snotlout were… Well, gloating to anyone who would listen if only for a second. And Hiccup was in the air with Toothless.

Suddenly laughing could be heard from somewhere around him, but when he looked around he once again couldn't see anyone.

"Come on bud, let's go down here" he said to Toothless and soon they had landed in the cove. Hiccup jumped of Toothless and took his helmet off, trying to see if there was someone in the sky above him.

"_That's_ what I call fun" an all too familiar voice said behind him and he swirled around. He knew who it was immediately. Or, at least who it looked like. Because it couldn't be _him_.

"And who, exactly, are you supposed to be?" Hiccup asked, hiding his emotions well.

"Aw, come on Hic. You know who I am" the white haired boy said playfully. "By the way, awesome flying up there. I really like your dragon" he added, grinning.

"I don't understand" Hiccup said, dumbstruck.

"It doesn't surprise me, but keep going, please" Jack said and motioned for him to continue.

"It would have made sense if I had hallucinations about you five years ago, but now? Why is this coming now? Am I going crazy?" Hiccup wondered out loud. He had gone with the first explanation that poppet into his head. That he was hallucinating. But it was strange that he saw Jack so many years after his death.

"Um… I'm not a hallucination" Jack said awkwardly. The other two had at least believed he was a real person, and now Hiccup thought it was just his brain playing tricks on him. "Look, Hiccup, I'm not dead. Not really. It's hard to explain" he tried but the other boy just stared at him.

"Oh yeah? That's why Emma cried when she told us that you had drowned right in front of her?" he said sarcastically with one raised eyebrow.

"Emma doesn't know. She still thinks I'm dead" Jack told him, his voice full of a hidden sadness. Here he had a chance to go see the sister he had given his life for, but wasn't allowed to.

"And you come _here_ before you go to her?" Hiccup asked, not understanding why he didn't see his family. If he still was alive, his family should be the first ones to know. Especially Emma who felt guilty for her brother's death.

"Yeah, but only because I have to. I need your help Hiccup" he said seriously. "It's important, and can't be done without you"

Hiccup eyed him suspiciously. "I don't even know if you're real" he said and put his hand on Toothless back. The dragon had just looked interested in the conversation between the two boys until now. When his rider became suspicious he did too, and growled at the pale boy in front of them.

"Your dragon sees me!" Jack exclaimed and gestured to Toothless. When Hiccups expression didn't change Jacks sighed and walked up to his old friend and patted him on the back. "See? I can touch you. That means I'm solid. That means I'm real. Understand?" he explained to the dragon rider as if he was talking to a three year old.

Hiccup calmed Toothless down before looking at Jack, finally letting his emotions shining through.

"Jack?" he asked with a broken voice and god a nod in response. He blinked away his tears and gave his friend a quick, awkward hug before getting it together again. "Okay, what do you need my help for?" he asked; now fully trusting the boy in front of him. Jack grinned.

"Well, you're gonna have to come with me so I can explain" he said happily while Hiccup nodded and got back up on Toothless.

"Where to?" he asked with a big smile.

"The North Pole" Jack grinned as he used the wind to get up in the air and swirled around like a snowflake in the cove while Hiccup wore a dumbstruck expression.

"How do you do that?" he asked following Jack with his eyes.

"You'll see" Jack said mischievously while grabbing a handful of time-sand. "Here we go!" he yelled before throwing the sand over himself, Hiccup and Toothless. The cove was empty.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others, and I hope you liked it because I really enjoyed writing it.  
****I'm a little disappointing at the lack of reviews and followers, but I'm just going to keep posting anyway. I really love writing this story and I like sharing it. So yeah, please review! I would really like to see what you think**


	4. Chapter 3

Merida didn't like this. Not at all. She had arrived in a corridor right outside the room she now was in with Jack and Angus. Jack had been flying. She had demanded an explanation to everything but he had just told her to go into this room and stay until he came back. He was just going to take Angus to the stables. Yeah right. He had been gone for about forty minutes and Merida was very irritated. He had promised to explain and then just left again. And she had no idea where she was. The room didn't have any windows so she couldn't look out to see her surroundings. All she knew was that she was in some strange room with a couch, a few armchairs and a fireplace. And that she entertained herself by shooting arrows into the wall in front of her.

Then suddenly the door opened and a girl walked in. She had her back turned to Merida because she was talking to someone outside the door. She had short, brown hair and a light pink dress. She didn't wear any shoes though.

"Okay" the girl said to someone outside. "Yeah I will. See you later" she closed the door and turned around. And Merida knew who the girl was. She recognized her now that she saw her face. It was Rapunzel.

"Punz?" Merida asked, chocked.

"Merida?" Rapunzel asked back, just as chocked.

For a moment they just looked at each other, before breaking out in huge grins. Both girls started laughing of chock and happiness at seeing an old friend again. They embraced each other quickly before looking at each other again, taking in how much they both had changed.

"I can't believe it's you" Rapunzel exclaimed happily. "Did Jack get you too?"

"Yeah, he showed up in the forest. But Punz, what happened to you hair?" Merida asked, not really being able to take in how short and brown her friend's hair was. It had always been very long and very blond.

"Oh, my fiancée cut it off for me" Rapunzel answered while grabbing the hair. She hadn't really gotten used to it herself yet.

"You're engaged?" Merida cried, chocked by Rapunzel's word but still excited for the other girl. She herself wasn't ready for that sort of thing yet, but if her friend had found love she was happy for her.

"Yes!" Rapunzel squealed with a small jump of happiness before calming down and just staring at the other princess. "I can't believe that you're actually right here in front of me. It's been five years" she stated with a sigh.

"I can't believe Jack is alive" Merida muttered and fell down in one of the armchairs.

"Yeah, that came as a chock" Rapunzel agreed as she sat down in the couch. "I wonder what happened. I mean, Emma did see him fall through the ice" she added thoughtfully.

"I would like him to come back right now and explain. He's already been gone for long when he went to get you" Merida, irritated. Her choice of words made Rapunzels head shoot up.

"You don't think his getting someone else?" she asked with wide eyes. Merida immediately sat up straight.

"You mean-?" she didn't have to finish her question for Rapunzel to understand. The brunette nodded enthusiastically. Once again both girls broke into big grins. Because of the happiness overflowing in her Rapunzel stood up, and dragged Merida her in a crazy dance while giggling madly.

"It'll be the four of us again. Back together! Just like we should be" she exclaimed happily while swirling around with her friend. Merida laughed while imagining the four friends together like they had been so many years ago.

After a few minutes of the crazy dance they sat down again, talking like never before. Their mouths didn't stop moving. They just talked and talked about anything between heaven and earth. Rapunzel let Merida meet Pascal and Merida showed some archery skills by shooting the wall again. This way they made the time go fast, and before they knew it Jack popped in his head.

"Hey guys, come on out and say hello to our favorite Viking" he grinned before disappearing out again. Rapunzel and Merida stood up and walked out the door.

"Hi Hic-" Rapunzel started but stopped when she looked up and saw the boy before her, with a dragon beside him. Both she and Merida stared in awe at the dragon and Hiccup. Especially Hiccup's very changed body. Very, um, _nice _body. "-cup" she finished her sentence after a few seconds of staring.

"Whoa, what happened to the scrawny, wee boy we knew?" Merida asked, sounding very impressed. Hiccup just laughed nervously.

"Hi guys, good to see you again" he said while scratching his neck awkwardly. "Um… Rapunzel, Merida, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is my friends, Rapunzel and Merida" he introduced them to each other.

Rapunzel walked up to the dragon with a big smile.  
"He's so cute!" she cooed. "Hi Toothless. It's very nice to meet you" she started scratching him around the head. "You like that? Oh, you're so adorable!" she kept cooing. Jack chuckled at Rapunzel's interaction with Toothless while Hiccup smiled fondly; happy she accepted his beloved dragon.

"I thought Vikings killed dragons?" Merida said with an awestruck expression.

"Yeah, we did. But then I met Toothless, found out that dragons are great and ended the 300 year old war with them" Hiccup answered casually, patting Toothless on the side.

Rapunzel stopped scratching Toothless and turned to Hiccup instead with a warm smile.  
"It's so great to see you again" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, I agree with Rapunzel, Not-Fishbone-Anymore" Merida said and earned a laugh from the others. When they were younger she had called Hiccup Fishbone since he was so scrawny. But now, he wasn't anymore. Puberty had done him a favor.

"Okay guys, I should probably tell you where we are" Jack suddenly spoke up making them all turn to him. "This is Santa's Workshop. I know it sounds crazy but just trust me. I'm going to show you to the Globe Room where I with the help of Santa, the Tooth fairy, Sandman and Easter Bunny will tell you how I'm still alive and why we need your help" he explained. The other three exchanged a few looks, this sounded crazy. But they had seen Jack fly, so maybe it wasn't that crazy after all.

He started to lead them through the corridor as they chatted happily, mostly about the fact that Hiccup had stopped the war between Vikings and dragons and now was best friends with a dragon. They all joked and laughed, happy to be reunited after so many years.

At last they arrived in to Globe Room. Jack smiled fondly as he watched his friends look around the massive room in wonder.

"This is amazing" Hiccup said, awestruck by his surroundings.

"Ah, there they are!" came a jolly voice from behind them. They all turned around to see North walking up to them, tightly followed by the other Guardians. Once again, awestruck expressions came from the three new. Hiccup had to calm Toothless down a bit as he growled at the strangers nearing them.

"You must be Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup. It's so nice to meet you! I'm Tooth" the hybrid fluttered excitedly. "And that's North, Bunny and Sandy" as they were introduced North smiled big, Bunny nodded and Sandy gave them a friendly wave.

"You must have questions" North stated and the mortals nodded, still not fully recovered from the chock. "Then we should begin with Jack telling his story" everyone turned to Jack who sat on his usual place on one of the counters.

And with a heavy sigh he began talking. He told them how he had saved Emma's life and fallen through the ice just to be chosen by the moon to become Jack Frost. He told them that he had gained amazing winter powers but was completely unseen for three hundred years. Then he told them how he met the Guardians, gained his first believer and defeated Pitch Black and how the past months had been the best months ever. He told them how he played with Jamie and his friends, and gave them more snow days than anyone else just because he liked them so much. He told them how he now never felt alone anymore. How he had gotten a family.

By the end of his tale he was attacked by a hug from Rapunzel.

"Woah Punz, calm down. I'm okay" he assured her as he patted her back awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know" she said and let go of him. "But after 300 years alone you could use a few hugs". He smiled in response, happy to have his old friends back.

"Shouldn't we focus on more serious matters now?" Bunny asked, a little annoyed.

"Bunny's right. Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, we need your help" North said and looked at them all in turn. "Mother Nature and Old Man Winter have disappeared and we think that their kidnappers are out to get Father Time and Lady Fate too"

"And you need us because…?" Hiccup asked while leaning into Toothless.

"The persons North mentioned are very old and very important. They're the Guardians of Peace and without them the world would fall apart" Bunny answered.

"We need you because there's a prophesy and it says that only four people can save the Peace Guardians and the world. And that's you three, and Jack" Tooth continued while Sandy nodded in agreement.

"So you mean that we have to save these people and the world?" Merida frowned. "How are we going to do that? We're just teenagers"

Sandy started to make pictures of dreamsand over his head. First he showed them a beautiful flower and a sun, then an arrow and a bear and lastly a dragon and a sword. The Guardians and teens just stared him for a moment, until Hiccup spoke up.

"He's right" he said and looked to Merida and Rapunzel. "We all have good skills, and I know that I can't just leave the world to be destroyed if I can to something about it. Me and Toothless has done this kind of thing before, and we can do it again. Right bud?" Toothless answered with a soft purring sound, obviously agreeing with his rider.

"I'll help too, just tell me what to do" Rapunzel said taking a step forward with straight back and determined expression. The Guardians turned to Merida with hopeful faces.

"I can't. I have to go back home, to DunBroch. What would my Mum say if I went missing?" Merida said with a stern look, trying to make them understand.

"But it won't take that long, right?" Rapunzel asked slightly worried. She couldn't be gone for too long either.

"Yeah, it probably will" Bunny said while rolling his eyes.

"But don't worry! We took you 300 years into the future, no matter how long it takes we can bring you back to the second after you left" Tooth assured them while glaring at Bunny for his bluntness. For a moment they waited for Merida's response.

"Will it be dangerous?" she asked suddenly, looking right at Jack.

"You bet it will" he grinned.

"I'm in"

* * *

**Chapter 3! Yay! As always, please review and tell me what you think.  
And to my first follower MegaFrost4, THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU AWESOME PERSON!  
Also, I'm looking for a Beta, so if anyone's interested, just send a message to me **


	5. Chapter 4

"Where are we going again?" Jack asked for probably the fifth time.

"To see Lady Fate" Tooth answered enthusiastically. "Oh, it's been so long since I last saw her. Probably 400 years. It's so exciting!"

They all sat in North's sleigh, except for Hiccup and Toothless who flew beside it. They had to go see Lady Fate so that she could make Rapunzel's, Hiccup's and Merida's fates different. Right now they were flying over the Scottish forest since this was where Lady Fate lived with her Will-O'-the-Wisps. Merida secretly planned to ask this woman why she had sent the Wisps to lead her to the witches' cottage, resulting in her mother turning into a bear.

"Sandy? You're the Guardian of Dreams, right?" Rapunzel asked while moving a little closer to the small man. He nodded with a friendly smile as an answer.

"My dream was the reason I left the tower" the girl started to explain. "I wanted to see the lanterns. And I did, with Eugene. My new dream" she ended the sentence with a dreamy smile and put her head in her hands.

Sandy smiled happily and put his hand on Rapunzel's shoulder. There was definitely a friendship growing there.

In the pack of the sleigh Merida carefully inspected Bunny's boomerangs while Bunny himself held on for dear life.

"Can you teach me how to use these?" Merida asked.

"Uh, yeah" Bunny answered with shaky voice. "Sure"

"Don't like riding in the sleigh, huh?" the redhead more stated than asked.

"It's a death trap, my tunnels are much safer" Bunny muttered and Merida sniggered.

"You could always ask Hiccup if you can ride on his dragon with him" The Australian looked terrified at the thought.

"No, no! Sleigh is fine!" he said quickly as his grip on the edge of the seat stiffened. Merida just snorted at him. She herself would love to get on Toothless with Hiccup. It was amazing that he was riding a dragon and she really wanted to try. She could just imagine the feeling of freedom he must feel on the back of a dragon, up in the air.

"We land here!" North suddenly shouted and started to steer the sleigh down to a clearing in the forest.

Once they were down on the ground everyone climbed out of the sleigh, Bunny looking rather shaken up.

"So where does she live?" Hiccup asked as he and Toothless landed beside the group.

"Follow me" North ordered and started to walk into the forest. The older Guardians, having been there before, followed without a sound. The four kids though looked at each other with questioning expressions.

Merida was the first to follow the Guardians of the four, feeling very at home. This was the surroundings she was in every day, so she was relaxed. The others followed her example and started walking.

After about fifteen minutes of walking they arrived at a huge castle. It would have looked abandoned if it wasn't for the fact that it was surrounded Will-O'-The-Wisp.  
As they walked past the Wisps to get to the gates Merida glared at them. It was because of them her mother turned into a bear. Rapunzel tried to get as good look at them as possible, being very curious about the small, blue creatures. Jack tried to ignore them as they gave him an uneasy feeling. Hiccup just thought they were strange and shared a look with his dragon telling him that Toothless thought the same thing.

"What are they?" Rapunzel asked no one in particular as she reached out a hand to touch one, just for it to disappear.

"Will-O'-The-Wisp, they lead you to your fate" Merida asked while grabbing Rapunzel's arm to drag he away from the blue creatures.

They reached the gates and just as North was about to knock they opened. The Guardian just stood dumbstruck with his arm raised while the others laughed at him. But they all quieted down as they heard a giggle from inside the castle.

It was a woman who had giggled. She had wavy, auburn hair and wore a long, deep blue dress in the same fashion as the dresses Merida's mother usually wore.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in" she said with the same Scottish accent as Merida had.

"Lady Fate! It's so good to see you again" Tooth squealed and fluttered over to the woman.

"It's good to see you too, Tooth" she said warmly. "But how many times have I told you to call me Vera?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot. It's just been so long" Tooth answered energetically.

While the two were chatting the others walked closer. The ones that hadn't been there before took in the surroundings. They were in a hall filled with beautiful paintings and sculptures. And Wisps. In front of them was a huge staircase and beside it were a big door.

"Ah, Lady Fate. Hello" North said happily.

"It's Vera, North. Remember?"

"Um…"

Vera laughed at North sheepishness.

"Well, Kairos said that you would be coming with our saviors?" she looked eagerly at the group and Jack took a step forward.

"Yeah, that would be me, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel" he said and gestured to the other three as he said their names.

"I knew it! Ha, wait till Raziya hears this" Vera laughed and walked up to them. "You're perfect. Hiccup, the boy who made peace between dragons and Vikings. Rapunzel, the girl who broke free from her life in solitary. Jack, the big brother who gave his life for his sisters. And Merida, the girl who changed her fate" she got a thoughtful look on her face when she said the last words. "Well, not really. You just had something planned for you and I helped you break free from it"

"Oi! I changed my fate!" Merida said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You were brave enough blah, blah, blah" Vera rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the door beside the staircase.

"You four come with me. Guardians, you stay here and wait" she said and waved casually with her hand.

Merida glared at the woman and was just about to say something when Rapunzel stopped her.

"Don't. She's going to help us" Merida nodded and kept her mouth shut, but didn't stop glaring as they followed Vera into the other room.

"What about Toothless?" Hiccup asked. He was the only one who hadn't moved a step yet.

"The dragon can come" Vera answered as she opened the door and held it for the others. "Come on, hurry up" she said impatiently.

Hiccup cast a look back the Guardians and received a thumbs up from Sandy. He smiled in response and held up his own thumb before walking through the door with Toothless.

They noticed at once that they were in a throne room. It was free from furniture except for the big, golden throne chair in the back of the room where Vera now sat. Leading up to it was a long, blue carpet. Just like the other room the walls were full of paintings and tapsters.

Vera sat with her legs pulled up in the chair and rested her head in her hand, looking very impatient.

"Okay, I really want to get started so just stand in a line here" she said and pointed in front of her. "No, wrong order! Okay, Jack and Merida switch place. Now Hiccup and Rapunzel. And Hiccup and Merida. Yeah, that's good"

They now stood in the same order as they had when Manny had showed them to the Guardians. Adding Toothless, who sat behind Hiccup.

"Jack. You already have your powers. As you surely have noticed they are growing stronger by every new believer you gain. This will continue until you reach you full potential. You see, you're powers are strong. Much stronger than you know. This is a good thing most of the time, but be careful. Okay?" Jack nodded and Vera looked at Rapunzel instead.

"Rapunzel, I'm so sorry for your fate. I know you've had it hard, but it can only go upwards now" Vera said with voice full of empathy, before lighting up. "Oh, congratulations to the engagement by the way"

"Thank you" Rapunzel smiled and touched the ring on her finger.

Vera stood up and walked up to Rapunzel. She took her hands in her owns and held one against her chest and one against Rapunzel's.

"Don't be afraid now. I'm just going to give you some abilities that you will need to do this" she said with calm voice and Rapunzel nodded slowly.

Vera closed her eyes and a string of blue light appeared between the hands resting on the chests. Slowly Rapunzel's hair started to glow in the same blue light. The others watched in wonder as the hair grew longer, and longer until it reached the floor.  
Vera opened her eyes again and the blue light disappeared. Shocked Rapunzel felt on her hair, which was in a long braid just like it had been when she first visited Corona.

"My hair! But- But how?" she cried as she felt the similar feeling of the hair hanging down her back.

"Listen, Rapunzel, you're going to need your hair. Just calm down"

"Yes, calm down. I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out?" she said and giggled a little when repeating the words Eugene had used when he found out what her hair could do.

"Good" Vera smiled, relief written all over her face. "Okay, you already know what your hair can do so let's skip that part. There was a moment in you could have died. If Eugene hadn't managed to stop you before you healed him, you would have gotten in a fight with Gothel afterwards about leaving him there, chained. It would have ended with you cutting your hair yourself and the last thing Gothel would have done before she died was to stab you. You would have died, but not before managing to unchain Eugene"

"Why are you telling me this?" Rapunzel asked, trying to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.

"Because if you would have died, your dying act would have been to save the man you loved. This would have gotten the Moon choose you to become like Jack. You would have become the Spirit of Spring" Vera paused for a moment to let the blonde take the new information in.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Rapunzel asked, still wiping away tears.

"You would have gotten powers to bring spring around the world. I'm not going to tell you exactly what you can do, that you will have to figure out by yourself. But I will tell you this; if you don't know it already, the healing abilities your hair and tears have comes from a golden flower. This flower grew from a drop of the sun and had the exact same powers as your hair. You know, the 'Sing and it'll heal' deal. If I remember right Gothel used the flower first. But then your mother got sick, while she was pregnant, and the subjects looked for the flower. They found it, it healed your mother and you got its powers" Vera stopped and let Rapunzel think for a moment, so she got a chance to understand better.

When she nodded Vera continued.  
"So, as you now know, your powers originally come from the sun. It's the same thing now. The sun gives you strength. You have the powers of the sun. So promise you will be careful while using it" Vera begged.

"I promise, don't worry" the teenager said and smiled brightly, happy to finally know why just her had gotten healing hair. It had been to save her mother's life. A good reason.

Vera smiled too before walking over to Merida.

"Let me guess, I could have died and become a spirit too" she said irritably. She didn't really like this woman. She had changed her fate by herself! She didn't have any help from… Lady Fate. Okay, maybe a little help.

"Yes Merida, and you can probably guess when" Vera answered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"When we fought Mor'du" Merida muttered.

"Exactly. You would have died to save your family, and the Moon would have chosen you to be the Spirit of Summer. Which means you would have had powers, and I'm going to make your fate different so that you can have those powers" Vera explained and reached out her hands.

At first Merida just glared at the hands, but then she sighed dramatically and put her hands in Vera's.  
Vera did the same thing with their hands as she had done with Rapunzel and the string of blue light appeared. Merida's hair suddenly lit up in blue flames. Hiccup and Rapunzel gasped and Jack took a step back, not wanting to be too close to fire. Behind Hiccup Toothless growled at the strange phenomena. Merida though didn't seem to notice. When Vera was done she backed away and looked worriedly at the now red flames.

"What is it?" Merida asked, not understanding why everyone was staring at her.

"Your hair is on fire" Hiccup answered wide eyed.

"What?"

"Your. Hair. Is. On. Fire" Jack said slowly as if he was talking to a three year old.

Merida's eyes widened as she reached up to touch her hair but didn't find anything to take a grip on. Instead it felt like something tickled her fingers.

"What's going on?" she panicked now, trying to touch her hair over and over again without succeeding.

"Merida" Vera tried but she didn't listen. "Merida! Listen to me!" Merida looked up at Vera with fear in her eyes. "Take it easy. This is just one of your new abilities. Concentrate on getting your hair back to normal" Vera told her with calming but still demanding voice.

Merida took a deep breath and closed her eyes. For a moment she looked much focused before the fire in her hair died down and the red curls were back. She reached up to her hair and when she felt it was back to normal she opened her eyes again.

"What just happened?" she asked angrily.

"As I told you that is one of your new abilities. The fire-hair can probably do more, but just like Rapunzel you'll have to figure that out by yourself" Vera explained and Merida snorted.

"Merida, listen. Fire is a great power, but also dangerous. Try not to hurt anyone you care about"

"Of course I won't" Merida said and rolled her eyes. You didn't have to tell her twice.

"Okay, can someone tell me what they just said?" Jack asked and everyone turned to look at him. "What? They talk weird"

"It's the same language, just different accent" Hiccup sighed.

"That's easy for you to say. Your Dad talk Weird-ish too"

"Can you please not start this again?" Rapunzel begged Jack.

"What?"

"Pretending not to understand what I say, it's irritating" Merida huffed and Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault you talk like that" he said.

"You don-" Merida started but was cut off by Vera.

"Stop it, all of you. I have a strict no-fighting rule in here" she said and crossed her arms over her chest. "And Scottish is _not _weird"

Jack just snorted and Merida glared at him. Vera sighed before walking over to Hiccup instead. Before saying anything she smiled and patted Toothless gently.

"He is magnificent" she said and sounded impressed.

"Yeah" Hiccup agreed and smiled before becoming serious. "It's the Red Death thing, isn't it?"

"Yes" Vera looked empathically at his iron leg. "I'm sorry about what happened to you"

"Its fine. This leg is for better use than my real one anyway"

"That's good" Vera said and looked into his eyes instead. "If you had died in the battle against the Red Death you would have died saving your family, friends. Your whole village. And you would have been chosen to become the Spirit of Autumn. So are you ready to get your powers?"

Hiccup nodded and Vera took his hands. She put one at his chest and then one at Toothless'.

"You're both in on this" she explained before closing her eyes.

Strings of blue light appeared in a triangle, connecting the human, dragon and spirit. And then Hiccup's and Toothless' eyes started to glow too. Without them noticing it themselves.  
Vera opened her eyes and the blue light disappeared. A gasp was heard from Rapunzel when she saw Hiccup's eyes. They looked like dragon eyes. And Toothless' looked like human eyes.

"Why has my vision changed?" Hiccup asked and rubbed his eyes.

Toothless started to look around while making distressed noises.

"Well, you and Toothless are more connected now so when you want to you can get dragon vision. And Toothless can get human vision. You can probably see from each other's point of view too but I'm not entirely sure" Vera explained while Hiccup tried to calm Toothless down. "Just do like Merida did and concentrate on making your vision normal again"

"Yeah, okay" Hiccup answered. "Toothless. Calm down bud. Toothless! You have to think it back to normal" he said to the panicking dragon.

At last he got Toothless to listen. Together they focused on getting their visions back and soon everything was normal again. Hiccup turned back to Vera.

"And you're not going to tell us what our other powers are" he stated and Vera nodded.

"Exactly" she said before walking back to her throne chair and sitting down. "Oh, and you all have to figure out your centers by yourselves too" she added and smirked at the teenagers. "I've changed your fates and now you're kind of spirits. Well not really. Unlike Jack here you can decide when you want to be seen by mortals or not. And you still need to eat to survive and stuff like that. With that said, we're done" Vera said and clapped her hands together at the last sentence. "Not to be rude, but I would like you to leave now. I have work to do, wisp's to send out. You know"

In silence the four teenagers and the dragon walked out of the room again, with even more questions than they had had when they walked in.

* * *

**So, what do you think of Lady Fate? I named her Vera because is scottish and means Faith so it fits... I just wanted to explain that.**

**Redblues: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! IS IT THAT GOOD? SERIOUSLY? AHHH, THANK YOU! I CRIED WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW! THE FIRST REVIEW I GET IS THIS AMAZINGLY AWESOME ONE? THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**Please review and maybe even follow? But a review is enough. And a follow without review is enough too. Do whatever you feel like.**


	6. Chapter 5

The Guardians and teens were once again in the Globe Room in North's Workshop. They were trying to figure out where Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup would live during their stay in this time. It was pretty hard.

"Why not the Tooth Palace? Me and my fairies would love having them" Tooth suggested.

"Where would they sleep and eat and go to the bathroom?" Bunny asked while rising one eyebrow.

"Oh… Right"

"They can stay here at the Pole" North said happily. He would love having guests.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Toothless doesn't seem too fond of the yetis" Hiccup said and patted the dragons back to calm him down. Toothless had growled every time a yeti had come too close and didn't stop looking at them suspiciously.

"Besides, you don't have any food here" Jack reminded North.

"There are cookies everywhere" North argued.

"They can't just et cookies all the time. It's bad for your teeth" Tooth said and gave North a warning look.

Sandy made showed them an egg of dream-sand looked at Bunny.

"I'm not having a dragon in my warren" Bunny said and eyed Toothless with dislike.

"So we don't have anywhere to live?" Merida question and when she received nods as answer she groaned loudly.

"I have an idea" Rapunzel piped from where she sat on the counter beside Jack. Everyone's eyes were turned to her. "Why not my tower?" she suggested.

Jack, Merida and Hiccup shared worried looks while the other Guardians just looked confused.

"Okay, listen" Rapunzel started and jumped down from the counter. "The tower is in a hidden valley so Toothless can move around freely. It only has two bedrooms, but Merida and I can share. It's just a three hours walk away from Corona and thirty minutes away from Burgess, so it's easy to go and shop food and other things we might need. It'll probably need some cleaning up and maybe new furniture. But other than that, it's perfect"

For a minute it was quiet, but then Jack decided to talk.

"That actually sounds pretty good" he said and around the room came words of agreement.

"Punz, are you sure you want to live where you were hold captive for most of your life?" Merida asked her friend worriedly.

"It's fine. I'll be living there with you guys instead of Gothel, right? And you won't keep me from going out" Rapunzel assured them. "Besides, I need some more good memories of the tower"

* * *

"How does this place have electricity?"

"What's electricity?" Hiccup asked as he took the last step of the stairs up in the tower, where he found Jack flicking a light shift with a confused expression.

"Um… The thing that makes the lamp work" Jack answered and pointed distractedly at the lamp on the ceiling.

The Guardians and teenagers had just arrived at Rapunzel's tower and most of them were now climbing up the stairs. Jack, Tooth and Sandy had taken the way through the window as they didn't want to get stuck behind North who had trouble fitting in the narrow staircase.

After Hiccup had gotten up Merida came and then Bunny, but Rapunzel took a little more time. She was trying to help North.

"You know, we should try to find another way for you to get up" Rapunzel commented as they came up the trapdoor. And then she looked around confusedly.

"Most of the things in here I've never seen before" she said carefully touched the unfamiliar couch in front of her.

"Here's a real bathroom too" Jack called from the room under Rapunzel's bedroom.

"Does this mean someone lives here?" Merida asked while investigating the oven in the kitchen.

"I don't think so. I haven't sent any of my fairies here since Rapunzel was a kid" Tooth answered.

"And I haven't hidden any eggs here since then" Bunny added.

"I'll have a look, see if anyone's lived here since you did" North said, directed to Rapunzel. "But I think it's safe for you to stay here"

"Good! Then I guess we should start cleaning" Rapunzel said enthusiastically and went over to where she always had kept her cleaning supplies. And to her relief they were still there. "So, let's get started everyone!"

"I… have to go… make a toy" North said sheepishly before squeezing himself down the staircase.

"And I have eggs to paint, never too early to start" Bunny said nervously before hurrying after the older man.

As all eyes landed on Sandy he quickly showed them some 'Z's, shrugged and left out of the window.

"Yeah, I need to make it snow" Jack said and went for the window, but Tooth took a grip of his hoodie and stopped him.

"You're staying here Jack" she said sternly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But the world needs snow and-"

"Jack, they don't know what many of the things in here are. If they have any questions it's your job to answer them"

"Why is it my job?" Jack whined.

"Because they're _your _friends and well, you're supposed to be a team. What's a better team exercise than cleaning together?" Tooth answered and Jack sighed heavily.

"Fine" he muttered.

"Great!" Tooth said cheerily and gave him a fast hug before flying out the window. "Bye" she called as she disappeared into the clouds.

As Jack turned around to face the others Rapunzel pushed a sweeper into his hands.

"You're going to sweep the floor" she said sweetly before walking off to dust the furniture.

Jack, Merida and Hiccup cleaned slowly, not feeling like cleaning the tower. Cleaning is not fun. But Rapunzel with all her energy ran around cleaning everything in sight. She used to clean this tower every day and this just felt like another morning doing just that. Almost as if she never left the tower.

Before she knew it her hair was loose and she used it to get up and clean the walls just like she always had. She hummed on the song she often sang while cleaning, happily oblivious to the fact that her friends had given up helping her and now walked around exploring the tower.

"Hey Punzie, what's this?" Jack called suddenly, standing on the fireplace and holding up a red cover.

Rapunzel looked over and her smile slowly died. The painting he was referring to brought back all the memories. First it brought back the good memories; her and Eugene dancing, talking, sitting in the boat watching the lights. And then the bad memories came. Gothel chaining her, stabbing Eugene, Eugene dying.

"It's a painting I made the day before my eighteenth birthday" she told him with sad voice. "It's the lights; you know the ones I told you about. I wanted to see them, so I ran away with Eugene as my guide"

"Your fiancée" Merida said and walked closer to Rapunzel.

"Wait, you're engaged?" Hiccup asked, surprised.

Rapunzel giggled.

"Yes, he proposed last week" she said and held out her hand to show the ring.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow this marriage" Jack said and jumped down from the fireplace.

"What?" Rapunzel exclaimed, horrified.

"Punzie, you're like a little sister to me. You can't get married before I've met the guy. What if he's a jerk and you just don't realize it?" Jack explained and Rapunzel let out a relieved laugh.

"Trust me, you and Eugene would get along well" she said as she played with the ring.

Jack raised an eyebrow and a small smile played on his lips.

"Really?" he said as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes Jack, I promise you would" Rapunzel laughed shoved him playfully.

"Punz, I really want to know; what happened to your hair?" Hiccup asked as he sat down in the couch.

"That's a long story" Rapunzel sighed and sat down beside him. "But, well. As I said I really wanted to see the lights on my eighteenth birthday"

She told them her whole story and before they knew it Merida had told them about when her mom became a bear and Hiccup had told them about how he became friends with Toothless and later lost his leg.

When the story time was over they kept cleaning, and this time everyone participated. Rapunzel got many compliments for the paintings on the walls around the tower which she received gratefully.

They also decided that Jack would live in the tower with them too. Since he didn't have a home and he was tired of sleeping in trees. Jack left pretty soon after that though, saying that Burgess hadn't gotten enough snow yet.

Merida demanded Hiccup to take her flying with Toothless and he agreed. They flew around in the valley and Rapunzel waved and cheered on them from where she sat and watched in the window.

After a while Jack came back and the four just spent time inside doing their own things while talking. It was relaxed, fun and felt so right.

"Hello!" Tooth called as she flew into the tower while holding a bag in her hands.

"Hi Tooth" Jack answered and walked over to greet her.

"What's in the bag?" Hiccup asked from where he sat on the couch sketching on some improvements for hi armor.

"Well, since you're going to be seen by people I thought that maybe you should wear something more modern" Tooth answered and started to pull up clothes from the bag. "I didn't know what kind of clothes you like so I just took a bunch" she said and shoved the clothes into Jack's hands.

"Why are you giving them to me?" he asked as she kept giving him the clothes.

"So that you can hold them up and they can pick what they want" she answered and put down the bag by the wall. "And North says it's okay for you to live here. Apparently Rapunzel's descendants used to come here before sometimes but stopped about fifteen years ago and no one else knows about the tower" she added before some of the clothes from Jack. "Merida, Rapunzel, come on"

Tooth fluttered up to Rapunzel's room and the girls followed her with a shrug. When the door was closed behind them Jack dumped the rest of the clothes in the couch beside Hiccup.

"Take your pick" he said and sat down in the window.

Hiccup eyed the clothes and put down his sketchbook. He picked up a T-shirt and shrugged.

Soon they all wore new clothes. Merida was ecstatic of wearing jeans. She wouldn't sit still at all as she noticed that it was much easier to run and move around in jeans than in a dress. She couldn't wait until they got Angus there so she could ride in the jeans.

"Tooth?" Hiccup spoke up while tugging the new pants he had. "What exactly are we going to do to find Mother Nature and Old Man Winter?"

"To be honest I don't know. For now I think we just have to wait and see what happen" Tooth answered with low spirit.

Hiccup nodded. He was afraid he would get that answer.

* * *

**So this was basically a filler, but I promise next chapter will be much more exciting.**

**fantasyfreak23: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Yes, they're all going to do some awesome stuff that's really fun to wright about. And thank you, again!**

**Guest: Seriously? One of your favorites? THANK YOU! I'm sorry but I'm trying to do this as canon as possible so it'll be canon pairings. Buuuut, since I _love _both Jackunzel and Mericcup I'll probably write one-shots of them in the future. And if I do I'll post it on my Tumblr. You find the link on my profile.**

**It means soooo much to me that you like it! Especially since this is the first time ever I'm writing something in English. But thank you guys! Your reviews make me write faster. **

**Please follow and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Jack, please stop. I don't want any more snow in here" Rapunzel begged from where she stood making lunch for the company.

Jack was running around in the room making it snow everywhere. The first minutes he had done it the others had been impressed, but after two hours of it they all were annoyed.

"Frosty, put the stick down and stop" Merida called from her and Rapunzel's room. She had fled in there to get away from the snow.

"Come on guys, I'm just having a little fun" Jack answered and made a frost pattern over the dinner table.

"You know we're going to eat there, right?" Hiccup said as he tried not to slip on an icy part of the floor.

"Yeah, but you got to admit that it looks much _cooler _now" Jack said before bursting out in uncontrolled laughter at his pun.

"Extremely cool" Hiccup said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Rapunzel twirled around, looking very irritated.

"Jack, I swear if you continue I'm going to use my frying pan" she said dangerously.

Jack just smirked and soon there was snow falling down all over the room. Rapunzel clenched her hand and started to raise it when it suddenly began to glow. Her hand was glowing, and her hair was too. She looked down at the hand, confused.

"How are you doing that?" Hiccup asked, surprised.

"I- I don't know" Rapunzel gasped.

She got a thoughtful expression and slowly walked over to the table. She put her hand on it and at once all the frost disappeared.

"Hey, I made that" Jack complained but Rapunzel just shut him out.

She looked around the room at the snow and ice that was everywhere and stretched out her hand. As she concentrated hardly the glow from the hand grew stronger until it covered the whole room. It faded away within a few seconds and there was no trace of any snow or ice left.

For a moment they all stayed quiet, looking at Rapunzel's hand in awe. Then;

"That was amazing!" Merida said as she ran down the stairs. "If you can do that I wonder what I can do… Maybe if I do that thing with my hair I-"

"Not in here!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "I don't want the tower to burn down. Actually, if any of us are going to do anything with our powers we should do it outside" she added before going back to making lunch.

"Fine by me" Merida answered and ran down the stairs.

Jack grinned before flying out the window to join her. Hiccup shrugged and started walking down the stairs him too. Rapunzel just kept cooking.

This was their second day in the tower and they had already realized how much they both loved and hated living with each other. They were like siblings; fighting a lot teasing each other but still loving each other so, so much.

They were all trying to forget the fact that humanity was going to destroy itself if they didn't do something about it. It was a lot of pressure on three teenagers and a 300 year old spirit, who still was a teenager by heart.

* * *

"Has something happened yet?" Merida asked.

Right now she stood out in the snow with clenched fists and eyes closed. She looked focused and a bit irritated.

"Nope, nothing" Jack sighed.

They had been out for a while now and no matter how many times Merida tried to set her hair on fire it didn't work.

Merida groaned and opened her eyes.

"Okay, I'm done. This isn't working" she said and sat down on a rock beside Hiccup.

"Toothless, how about we try buddy?" Hiccup said to the dragon that was resting in the snow.

Toothless' head perked up and he looked at Hiccup.

"I'll just try to get that dragon vision" Hiccup said and closed his eyes.

After just a few seconds he opened them again and they were dragon eyes. Beside him Toothless blinked and then got human eyes. This time he didn't freak out though. Both dragon and rider looked around with awestruck expressions.

"This is amazing" Hiccup whispered as he studied his hand and how it looked to him now.

"I can't believe it" Merida exclaimed as she threw her hands up in frustration. "I tried at least fifteen times and didn't get it but you do it on your first try"

Hiccup shrugged and Jack snickered.

"Ugh" Merida let out before stomping away and back into the tower.

"So, how does the world look through dragon eyes?" Jack asked and leaned into his staff.

"It's- I don't know how to describe it. I see colors I've never seen before" Hiccup said in wonder and turned to Toothless. "What do you say we take a look from the air bud?"

Toothless answered by getting excited and Hiccup jumped onto his back and they took off into the sky with Jack following tightly.

When they landed a few minutes later Hiccup was laughing and Toothless jumped around excitedly.

"That was awesome!" Hiccup said and fell on his back in the snow.

"How do you make him stop?" Jack asked referring to Toothless' happy noises.

"Toothless, calm down" Hiccup said and the dragon immediately stopped.

At the exact same moment dragon and rider closed their eyes and when they opened them they had their normal eyes back.  
Hiccup stood up again and brushed the snow off his back.

"Maybe you should ask Punz to get that for you" Jack suggested and Hiccup nodded.

"Lads! Lunch" Merida called from the window and the two boys made their way inside.

After lunch they just relaxed and was enjoying how calm and still everything was. Until Tooth flew in through the window, that is.

"The kidnappers are in Lady Fate's castle" she said and at once everyone darted out where they found North and the others sitting in the sleigh, waiting for them.

Merida, Jack and Rapunzel jumped into the sleigh and Hiccup got on Toothless. Soon they were up in the air and ready to fly through a magic portal.

"Oh thank goodness!" Vera panted as she ran out through the gates of her castle to meet the company. "I think they're taking the wisps. I don't know how, only I can touch them but they're doing it. I only just managed to get out here" she panicked, so bad she almost started crying.

"We need to get you out of here" Bunny said and put a paw on her shoulder.

"What? No! I can't- I can't leave my wisps" Vera argued and shoved the paw away.

"They want you. It'll be easier to beat them if you're not here" North said sternly.

Vera eyed them taking their determined faces before sighing I defeat.

"Fine" she huffed.

"Hiccup, you should take her since you and Toothless are the fastest" Jack said turning to Hiccup.

"Okay. Where do I take her?" he asked while helping Vera up on Toothless.

"The North Pole" North answered and after nodding Hiccup took off.

The others continued into the castle. It didn't take long before they decided to split up. North and Sandy. Tooth and Bunny. Jack, Merida and Rapunzel.

The three season spirits were walking down a corridor looking into every room the walked past. So far they had seen no sign of the kidnappers. Merida had her bow up with and arrow ready to shoot. Jack walked slightly crouched with his staff in front of him ready for battle. And Rapunzel had her frying pan in her hand ready to hit the first thing she saw.

Suddenly a black horse-like figure came out of a room.

"Oh no" Jack breathed and the figure turned towards them.

For a moment it just looked at them, and then it ran off in the opposite direction.

"Come on" Jack said and started to run back the way they had come with the girls following him.

"What's going on Jack? What was that?" Merida asked as she ran up beside him.

"That was a fearling" Jack answered shortly and took help of the wind to get forward faster.

"And what's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Bad news" was all Jack said as an answer.

They kept running, until their surroundings became black.

"What happe-" Rapunzel was cut off by Jack.

A chuckle was heard and the three froze. They looked around to see where it came from but soon found that it came from everywhere at the same time.

"Jack Frost, found some friends have you?" the soft voice said.

"Pitch" Jack said darkly as he looked around, trying to find out where he was going to point his staff. "I should have known it was you"

"Well, yes. Yes you should" Pitch said with humor in the voice. "Turns out it's much more effective to take away the peace than wonder and dreams if you want fear"

Rapunzel gasped and Merida and Jack turned to see why. Pitch had stepped out of the shadow and were now actually facing them.

"Don't you want to introduce me to your friends" he asked and looked to Jack with a smirk.

"I don't really think you're worthy" Jack said and then set of to shoot ice at Pitch, just to realize that the boogieman was no longer there.

"Try again" he said from behind them.

Merida twirled around and shot and arrow at him, just making him disappear again.

"You know, you're not the only one with new friends, Jack" Pitch said, his voice surrounding them again.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"He means me" a new voice said as a woman came into view.

"No" Rapunzel breathed and almost dropped the frying pan.

"Hello Rapunzel. Oh, what are you doing here? To help you have to be able to fight, and we both know you're not strong enough for that" the woman said sweetly.

"Mother…" Rapunzel whispered and the statement made Jack and Merida tense up even more. "No. No! You're dead!" the blonde yelled and held up her frying pan threatening.

"I was, thanks to your little thief" Gothel said, all sweetness gone from the voice. "I managed to stay alive for hundreds of years before so what made you think that I wouldn't come back?"

"Maybe the fact that you turned to dust" Rapunzel answered and glared at the woman.

"Oh Rapunzel, still so naïve" Gothel laughed. "Is that why you think you can do this too? Rapunzel, you are just going to slow them down"

"No she's not!" Merida said speaking up for the first time. "She fits in perfectly here with us"

Gothel raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"That's a fierce friend you have, a friend who couldn't be more wrong" she said and walked closer to Rapunzel. "Come on now flower, you know you can't do it"

Gothel stretched out her hand and reached for Rapunzel's hair. But before she could touch the golden hair an arrow caught her sleeve and pinched her to the wall. And arrow that was on fire.

"You don't touch her" Merida threatened.

Angrily Gothel took her cape and killed the fire before pulling out the arrow from the wall. She opened her mouth to say something but looked like she was cut off. An evil grin played on her lips.

"Bye-bye" she said sweetly and disappeared into the shadows.

When she was gone the blackness around them disappeared and everything turned back to normal. The three just stood there, staring in the direction Gothel had gone. Then Rapunzel dropped to the floor, sobbing.

"Hey, Punzie. It's okay she's gone" Jack said as he crouched down beside her and put an arm around her.

"No she's not. She's alive. She's still alive" Rapunzel cried and leaned into Jack's arms. "Why can't I be free from her? I just want to live my life and be happy, but she just has to come and ruin it all"

"I know. I'm sorry Punz" Jack muttered and hugged the blonde tightly. "Look, I know you're upset but we can talk about this later. Right now we have to find the others" he said and pulled away

Rapunzel nodded and wiped away her tears. They got up and started to walk back to the hall slowly.

"By the way Merida, I really liked the fire-arrow" Rapunzel said with tearful voice but with a smile on her lips.

They arrived in the hall just to see Hiccup there with sword drawn. He panted heavily and so did Toothless. Other than that, the room was empty.

"What happened?" Merida asked as she rushed over to them.

"There was those black horse things" Hiccup answered as he out his sword away.

And just as he did the door to the throne room opened and Tooth and Bunny rushed out.

"It's Pitch" Tooth said before noticing the dry tears on Rapunzel's cheeks. "What's wrong? What happened? Did you see Pitch?" she asked as she fluttered over to Rapunzel and put a hand on her back in a comforting gesture.

"Pitch and his new ally, the woman who held Rapunzel prisoner" Jack answered and left Tooth to take care of the blonde.

"Where are North and Sandy?" he asked and before anyone had the time to answer said persons darted down the stairs.

"It's Pitch Black" North said while panting.

"We know" Bunny answered. "Him and Rapunzel's kidnapper" he added.

"But I thought Gothel was dead?" Hiccup said and looked to Rapunzel.

"I thought so too" she answered quietly. "Could we leave now? Please?" she begged with a voice that told the others that she wasn't far from starting to cry again.

"Yes, come on" North said and gestured to everyone to walk out.

* * *

Rapunzel sat on her bed hugging her legs. As soon as they had arrived at the tower she had excused herself and gone up here. The hours they spent at the Pole had been hard. She tried to put on a brave face but knowing that Gothel was back… She just didn't know what to do.

They had found out that not many of the wisps were taken, just about twenty. Vera had been furious when they arrived at the Pole. She was screaming things like she was going to kill Pitch, he wouldn't get away with this and he'll see what happens when you make her angry.

Now Vera was back in her castle though, and had decided to have daily contact with North to make sure nothing happened. She had also said that she didn't have any idea how Gothel could have come back to life. It didn't make sense to her. And this made Rapunzel even more afraid.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door before it was opened and Merida peeked in.

"Punz, how are you feeling?" she asked softly while stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I don't know" Rapunzel answered, just staring at her legs. "I just thought I was free, you know. And now she's back and… I'm not free anymore"

Merida walked over and sat down on the bed beside her friend.

"Yes you are. She has no power over you" she said stubbornly.

"But she has. She knows all my weak spots. She knows exactly what to do to make me doubt myself and my ability to help you"

"And we know exactly what to do to help you shut her out. Trust me, as long as I'm here she's not going to do anything to you" Merida promised.

Rapunzel looked up and smiled slightly.

"Thank you"

* * *

**Here's the more exciting chapter, I hope it weighs up for the not-exciting chapter 5.  
****So, we now know who the bad guys are. Gothel came back in a pretty interesting way, which you will find out in a few chapters.**

**fantasyfreak23: Thank you! Yeah, canon pairing is pretty unpopular which is too bad. The canon pairings is really good and sweet.**

**Review, follow, favorite or just read. Do what you feel like doing. I'm not here to tell you what to do. **


	8. Chapter 7

"And here we are" Jack said, making a wide gesture.

A few days after the happening in Vera's castle they had decided to walk down to Burgess and they had just arrived at the lake.

"It's been so long" Rapunzel sighed happily.

"I see the village has grown" Hiccup said, referring to the houses just a few meters away.

"Yeah, it's not really a village anymore" Jack answered with a shrug.

"Jack!" a voice came from the houses and they all turned to see who it was.

Running towards them was Jamie who, while running, tried to get his jacket on. When he arrived in front of them he was panting and his cheeks were flushed. Jack laughed.

"Hi Jamie" he said and ruffled the kids hair.

"This is Jamie?" Merida asked and took a step forward.

"Yep, my first believer" Jack answered proudly.

Merida nodded and stretched out her hand for Jamie to take.

"Hello Jamie, I'm Merida" she said and shook his hand.

"Hi" Jamie said, slightly confused.

Once again, Jack laughed.

"They're my friends. Rapunzel, Hiccup and that's Merida" he explained.

Jamie quickly turned to the brown-haired boy.

"Your name is Hiccup?" he asked and tilted his head a bit.

"Yeah. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" Hiccup sighed and Jamie burst out laughing.

As Jamie fell to his knees of laughter Jack too started to laugh and Rapunzel giggled. Soon the three were all in the snow holding their stomachs.

"You don't think it's funny?" Hiccup asked and eyed Merida.

The girl slowly shook her head as a no. Though this was a lie. She was barley holding the laughter in. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and Merida looked to the ground while putting a hand on her mouth to keep it shut.

"My tribe is called the Hairy Hooligans" Hiccup added casually.

This made Merida loose it and she burst out laughing, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wha- What's wrong- with- Vik- Vikings?" She managed to get out.

"You mean except for the smell, the fat, the beards, the food and everything else?" Hiccup joked sarcastically.

As he saw his friends in front of him laughing he couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter that it was him they were laughing at. He knew his name was funny to non-Vikings. And in the past they had laughed at Viking names many, many times. This wasn't anything new.

When the group finally calmed down and everyone were back on their feet Jamie became curious.

"So are you Guardians too?" he asked and watched the eighteen-year-olds with big eyes.

"No? I don't think so at least" Rapunzel said and looked to Jack. "What are we really?" she asked with a frown.

"Hey, don't look at me" Jack said. "If anyone knows it's the Moon" he added and gestured to the moon that still was visible in the daylight.

"MOON! WHAT ARE WE?" Merida yelled at the sky.

"I don't think it'll just talk to you" Hiccup mentioned and Merida huffed disappointed.

"Come on, let's show you guys the modern world" Jack laughed and started flying towards the center of the town with the others following tightly.

* * *

Jack and Jamie spent the day explaining to the newcomers what everything around them was. It was funny, since they all wanted a different level of explanation. Merida just wanted to know what the thing was called and what it was for; Rapunzel wanted to know a little about how it worked and Hiccup wanted to know everything. After a while Jack told him to find out himself if he wanted to know more.

After a few hours of this Jack stopped outside a grocery store.

"You may want to buy some food. You can't just live on stuff Punz finds in the woods" he said.

"We would love to but we don't have any money" Merida said and rolled her eyes.

"Get a job then" Jack said mimicking Merida's way of talking.

Merida groaned and turned away from the winter spirit, continuing to walk.

"Actually, it would maybe be a good idea if any of us got a job" Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"I agree with Hiccup" Rapunzel said with a nod.

"Where are we going to find jobs?" Merida asked and turned back.

"One of you can work in my mom's café" Jamie suggested suddenly. "A waitress just quit and she needs some help"

"Great, I'll do it" Rapunzel said without hesitation. "Where is it?" she asked and turned to Jamie.

"Just a few blocks away, I'll show you" he answered and took a few steps in the direction to the café.

"Okay. You guys go back to the tower, I'll come as soon as I'm done" Rapunzel said and started to follow Jamie.

Merida, Hiccup and Jack started to head back to the tower. For a moment Hiccup tried to convince Jack to show him the library, but Jack refused. He didn't want to be stuck in a dusty old room full of books for hours just to help Hiccup find his way back home later.

Merida started to talk about how she wanted to try the fire-arrow thing again and Jack was pretty quick with saying that it would just be like when she tried the fire hair. This resulted in Merida threatening to use him as target.

When they finally arrived back at the tower they were shocked to see a bunch of yetis carrying around planks and tools. Toothless quickly joined his rider while growling at the big, hairy creatures.

"What are they doing?" Hiccup asked as he calmed Toothless down.

Hearing his voice one of the yetis turned and faced them. He walked up to them and handed Jack a note before going back to the other yetis.

"Seems like North sent them to build a stable for Toothless and Angus" he said with a shrug.

"Really?" Merida asked Jack and he nodded and gave her the note to read for herself. "Yes! I can't wait until their done so Angus can come" she said excitedly and ran up the yetis to tell them what exactly Angus would need.

"That's good, right bud? You won't have to sleep outside" Hiccup said and Toothless made a few noises as answer. "I know Toothless, but you don't fit through the window or the door" Hiccup said and patted the dragon on his head.

"How did you understand what he meant?" Jack asked and his eyes darted between Toothless and Hiccup.

"I- I don't know" Hiccup said, a bit confused. "I just did. I've never been able to understand without him showing what he meant before. Do you think this has to do with what Vera did?"

"Maybe, you should ask her next time we see her" Jack said before joining Merida and the yetis.

Hiccup looked at Toothless who eyed the yetis suspiciously. It did kind of feel like their bond had grown stronger the past days. But then again, it always felt like they became closer every day, no matter what. Though it had felt a bit different after their visit at Vera's castle.

"Hiccup! Come here!" Merida suddenly yelled and waved for him to walk over.

At once he stopped pondering and joined his friends.

* * *

Rapunzel opened the doors to the cozy little café owned by Jamie's mother. They boy had left her just a few seconds ago to go play with some friends of his, but not before wishing her good luck.

Inside it smelled lovely of newly baked cookies and pastries. It was sitting people by almost every table which gave Rapunzel the impression that it was a pretty popular place to come to. Behind the counter stood a middle-aged woman with brown hair and hazel eyes whom Rapunzel was pretty sure was Jamie's mom. They were pretty alike.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Bennett?" the blonde asked when she had walked up to the counter.

The woman looked up at her with a soft smile.

"Yes?" she asked kindly.

"I heard you were looking for a new waitress and I really need a job so, is the position still open?" Rapunzel said rather fast which made Mrs. Bennett chuckle slightly.

"Yes it is. Do you have time for an interview now?" she asked and Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically. "Good. Just, hold on a second" she said and took off the apron she was wearing before turning to a young woman that just walked past with a tray of dishes. "Caitlyn, could you take over here while I interview this girl?"

"Yes, of course" Caitlyn answered and sent the dishes in through a door behind the counter before taking Mrs. Bennett's place.

"Great, come on here" Mrs. Bennett said and waved for Rapunzel to follow her through another door.

They walked into a room with shelves on all the walls full of stuff and a table in the middle which they sat down by.

Mrs. Bennett picked up some papers and a pen and then smiled at Rapunzel.

"Okay, let's begin. What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Rapunzel" the blonde answered and Mrs. Bennett giggled a little.

"Named after The Lost Princess?" she guessed jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm a descendant of hers" Rapunzel improvised and Mrs. Bennett nodded.

"That's why you've let your hair grow?" she asked and leaned to the side a bit to get a better look at the braided hair.

"Yes, I read about some things she used her hair for when I was a kid and I guess I wanted to try" Rapunzel said and played with a string of hair as she used to do when she talked about it.

Mrs. Bennett laughed a little before continuing asking questions.

"Last name?"

"Um, Thomas" she said thinking of her father's name.

"Rapunzel Thomas… And how old are you?"

The questions and answers continued in this fashion and Rapunzel came to the conclusion that she really liked Mrs. Bennett. She reminded her a lot of her mother, Primrose.

After a while Mrs. Bennett stood up with a big smile on her lips.

"The job is yours, definitely" she said as Rapunzel stood up to and they shook hands.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Bennett" the blonde said with a relieved smile.

"Oh, call me Emily. No one who works here calls me Mrs. Bennett" Emily said as she opened the door and gestured for Rapunzel to go out.

Emily walked over to the counter and took a paper from one of the shelves under it and handed it to Rapunzel. It was a schedule.

"You start at Monday" she said smiling. "And if you get a phone as soon as possible that would be great. I need to be able to contact you"

"Yes of course" Rapunzel said, still trying to remember which of all the new things she'd seen today was a phone. "Goodbye Emily" she said, waving slightly, as she moved towards the door.

"Bye, see you on Monday"

"Yeah, see you" Rapunzel said before opening the door and walking out.

Happily she made her way through the town while trying to locate a phone. If she was lucky it was one of the things North made in his workshop so that he could give her one.  
When she reached the lake she immediately got stopped by Jamie and a friend of his.

"Hi Rapunzel! How did it go?" he asked with bright eyes.

"Great! I got the job" Rapunzel answered before looking at the girl beside him. "Hello. I'm Rapunzel, what's your name?" she said friendly.

"Pippa. Are you really Jack's friend?" the girl asked and Rapunzel giggled.

"Yeah, I've known him since I was eight" she said. Before starting to move in direction of the tower. "I've got to go know, but it was nice to meet both of you. I hope we'll see each other soon. Bye"

The kids waved and turned back to the houses talking loudly. Rapunzel left in the other direction, walking through the familiar forest. As much as she liked being around people this was really nice too. Just walking on her own enjoying the quietness.

When she arrived at the tower the first thing she noticed was Merida's happy woops. She saw that Merida had put up a target on the rock wall and now was shooting burning arrows at it. And then she saw the yetis.

"What" she breathed and slowly moved towards them.

"They're building a stable" a voice came from behind her making her jump and she quickly turned around to see Hiccup there with Toothless. "Sorry" he added and smiled sheepishly.

Rapunzel gave out a small laugh and straightened up a little.

"Is it for Toothless?" she asked and started to scratch the dragon.

"And Angus, so Merida's happy. But, how did it go? Did you get it?" Hiccup said, obviously referring to the job which made Rapunzel shine up.

"Yes! Jamie's mother is really nice and her café is so cozy. By the way, do you remember what a phone is? She said I should get one so that she can contact me" she said, fast.

"Wasn't that the thing they use to talk to people far away?" Hiccup said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes! That must be it" Rapunzel exclaimed happily. "I'm going to go ask Jack if North make those. Where is he?"

"Up in the tower, we'll fly you up" Hiccup said and got up on Toothless before reaching out a hand to Rapunzel who willingly jumped onto the dragon to get a ride up to the high tower.

For a moment they all forgot about the pressing danger of The Ending.

* * *

**So here's another filler, but it's really important if you want to understand the later chapters. This will probably a pretty long fic, I have a lot planned for it, so there's going to have to be a few filler chapters for everything to make sense.  
****But I hoped you liked this anyway! I'm really excited about Jamie's mom being Rapunzel's boss. There'll be a lot of fun there.  
****Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! **


	9. Chapter 8

"Do you want some more cookies?"

Everyone was gathered at the Pole and North wouldn't stop giving them cookies. Now the people around the room felt like they never wanted to see cookies again.

"No thanks North. I think we're all full" Tooth said with and attempt to a smile as she held her stomach.

North huffed and put away the plate.

The reason everyone had come to the Pole was because Father Time had sent them a message. He said that he had a theory on how Gothel had come back to life. So now they were waiting for him, and Lady Fate. Though, since they hadn't said exactly when they were coming, the people in the room were just sitting around. And they were all pretty bored.

"How long can it take?" Merida groaned dramatically as she walked around in the room.

"Just… have patience, Merida" Rapunzel said even though she herself was really restless.

"But it's so boring to wait" the redhead kept complaining.

Jack suddenly got a mischievous smirk on his face and started to quietly walk up behind Merida. The others understood what he was going to do, but no one warned the princess. Since they were all bored, this would be entertaining.

Merida gasped as her neck got hit by something cold and wet. As it melted it ran down under her clothes and made her shiver.

"JACK!" she yelled angrily and turned to face the laughing winter spirit.

She launched herself at him, but he was too quick and ran out of her way. Soon the two were chasing each around the room while the others laughed at them.

It was this scene Father Time and Lady Fate were met with as they arrived in the back of the room. Vera smiled at the sight. She was happy the teenagers had such a good time together. She actually kind of liked them.

Father Time cleared his throat loudly and the room's occupants noticed their guests. Merida went to sit beside Rapunzel want Jack leaned casually to the wall, sending Merida a cocky grin. She just stuck her tongue out in response.

"I'm sorry we kept you waiting so long" Father Time said without any noticeable expression on his face. "It's an honor to meet you, Princesses Rapunzel and Merida. And you too Hiccup, next chief of Berk" he said which received various responses from the said people.

Rapunzel blushed and smiled shyly, not really used to being called a Princess yet. Merida just rolled her eyes; she had never enjoyed her title. Hiccup frowned but still had a proud glint in his eyes. He both wanted, and didn't want to be chief.

"Father Time! Vera! Would you like a cookie?" North asked which earned sighs from around the room.

"I believe we have more pressing matters than cookies, Nicholas" Father Time said with piercing eyes which made North quiet at once.

The two Peace Guardians took a seat in a chair each and Father Time turned to Rapunzel.

"Now, would you please explain exactly what happened when Gothel died and exactly how you figured out she's back alive?" he asked with a much friendlier tone.

Rapunzel nodded and started to tell them the story with rather shaky voice. Merida put a hand on her shoulder in a supporting gesture which Rapunzel very much appreciated. When she was done telling what had happened Vera was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry Rapunzel. I wish I could have done something to get you out of there much earlier. But it had to be Eugene, and he didn't come near the tower until that day" she said and stood up to go give the blonde a quick hug.

"If that was the only way for me to meet Eugene I'm happy that I stayed for so long" Rapunzel answered and smiled to the woman before turning her head to Father Time, who looked ready to tell them about his theory.

Father Time stood up and once again cleared his throat.

"If you know how to do it correctly, time-sand can be used to turn back the clock on a certain person making them younger. Or, in this case, come back to life. Pitch must have taken the time-sand I gave to Mother Nature and Old Man Winter and used it on Gothel. What I don't understand is why he would revive her or how he learned to use the sand" he said thoughtfully before sitting down again.

"Maybe he's found another flower, and he needs her help with it?" Merida suggested.

"No, he wouldn't go through all that trouble to find out something he can read in a book" Bunny said and looked sternly at Merida who just rolled her eyes.

"If we find out what he wants then we can find out what he needs her for" Hiccup said and Jack frowned.

"He wants to spread fear" he said grumpily.

"Don't you think his plan is a little more complex than just 'spread fear'?" Hiccup asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"He's taken some of the wisps, right? Maybe he's planning to change people's fates" Rapunzel said but Vera quickly stepped in.

"There's no one, _no one_, but me who can tell the wisps what to do" she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Vera, but he did learn how to use time-sand. Maybe he has found a way to use the wisps too" Tooth said with voice full of empathy for Vera. She knew what it was like to lose beloved helpers.

Sandy started to show them pictures of volcanos, tsunamis and hurricanes over his head and wore a worried expression on his face.

"That is true" North said while nodding. "Since Mother Nature disappeared there has been more and more natural disasters in the world"

"Not only that. The poles are slowly melting without Klin here to keep them frozen" Father Time said and when he saw a few confused faces around the room he added; "Old Man Winter. His name is Klin"

"That should not be a problem, we just put Frostbite here to keep them cold" Bunny said but Father Time shook his head.

"He doesn't have enough power to keep the whole poles frozen. It takes far too much energy" he said and shot an apologetic look towards Jack who just shrugged.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do now except keep our eyes open" Vera muttered and then turned around and started to walk to the place where she and Father Time had first appeared. "Come on Kairos, let's go" she and turned around to stare at the other Peace Guardian.

"We'll be in touch" Father Time said before joining Vera. "Goodbye" he said and then they both disappeared in smoke cloud.

The people left in the room were quiet, thinking through the new information. North took Rapunzel to get the phone she had asked for and not soon after that Bunny left. Sandy tried to calm Merida down since her anger at Pitch and Gothel had grown much stronger during the meeting and Hiccup just stared at the wall, thinking, while Tooth admired Toothless teeth.

After a moment North and Rapunzel came back to the room. Rapunzel seemed to have forgotten all the bad things they'd talked about earlier because she wore a big smile as she carried a box.

"Come on, I think we should go back home now" she said and North handed Jack a globe.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, a grin forming on his lips.

"Sometime has to be the first time" North answered while smiling and Jack played a little with the globe in his hand.

"The tower" he said to it before throwing it on the floor making a magical portal appear.

One by one they jumped through it, and when Hiccup and Toothless were through it closed. Rapunzel hurried up the stairs and told the others to follow her. When they arrived in the room Rapunzel put down the box on the dinner table.

"Hiccup, this is for you. And here's to you Merida. And here's mine!" she said excitedly as she took up the mobile phones from the box. "North showed me how to use them, here look" she continued and started to show the other two how the phones worked.

Jack sat in the window. He smiled at the sight of his friends, but then the smile faded away and he looked outside. Pitch was doing something much worse this time, and he didn't know if he was strong enough to beat the bogeyman again. Especially when he had help from Gothel and had learned how to use time-sand.

And then there was what Father Time had said about the poles melting. He kind of already knew that, he could feel inside. Jack was bound to the cold and when the cold started to disappear he knew it. He wasn't the one to make winter. He just made it snow, created frost patterns and other stuff like that. The season itself was made by Old Man Winter. And without him, Jack could feel how his season disappeared.

"Jack, smile!" Rapunzel exclaimed and Jack turned his head, confused.

The second he faced the blonde a flash of light came and she giggled happily.

"It works" she said before running off to take photos with her phone of everything around her.

Jack laughed and followed her, starting to make silly poses which she gladly photographed.

"Well, I'm going to go down and feed Toothless" Hiccup said and started to go down the stairs again, not taking his eyes of the phone in his hand.

"I'm coming with you" Merida said and quickly followed him. "You know, it's just something to use to talk to others. Not a miracle" she pointed out when she saw how closely Hiccup inspected the new thing.

"But it's still amazing. I wonder who invented it, and how you make one" Hiccup said distractedly.

Merida sighed and shook her head when the boy walked outside forgetting to take the bag of fish that stood beside the stairs. Instead she took it and followed him to the place where Toothless rested.

"Hey bud, look, a phone" Hiccup said and held up the piece of technology briefly before continuing to inspect it.

Toothless put his nose forward to smell it but when Hiccup thought it was enough he turned away from the dragon who frowned.

"I know Toothless, he's a nerd" Merida said as she pulled out a fish from the bag and threw it to the Night Fury.

Hiccup looked up at Merida and raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's true. You're a dragon-nerd and invention-nerd, and probably a nerd with other stuff too" she said while continuing to give Toothless his fish.

"If you think I'm a dragon-nerd you should see Fishlegs" Hiccup said and gave Toothless a fish himself.

Merida suddenly broke out in laughter and Hiccup looked at her with questioning expression.

"What?"

"I just- I imagined a guy with fish's as legs" Merida laughed and soon both Hiccup and Toothless laughed too.

"Hey, what's so funny?" they heard Jack shout and looked up to see both him and Rapunzel in the window.

"Fishlegs" Hiccup answered them and their confused expressions could be seen all the way down.

"Fishlegs?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, he's a dragon-nerd" Merida shouted back.

They watched as Jack and Rapunzel disappeared from the window.

"Well, I'm going to go back up now" Merida said when the laughter died down.

Hiccup nodded and she went back to the tower. The Viking stayed with his dragon. Since they had come here he hadn't spent as much time with Toothless as he used too which he didn't like. So now he made sure the phone was safely in his pocket and got on Toothless to fly a bit.

As soon as they were up in the air he sighed happily. He just felt so at home in the sky with his dragon.

"So what do you think about this time period, Toothless?" he asked the Night Fury who made a strange sound in response.

Somehow Hiccup at once knew that Toothless thought it was okay but he missed home.

"Yeah I know. Me too" Hiccup answered as he thought of one special Viking girl.

He really missed Astrid and he knew the whole situation with Pitch would be much easier to handle if she was there too. She always knew what to say to him no matter what was going on and he really needed that now. But of course he couldn't talk to her. She was still on Berk he was here, in a completely different time.  
He just really missed her.

* * *

**I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated. I dropped my laptop (I'm just that clumsy) but now it's fixed and here's the new chapter. I'm thinking about getting Merida and Hiccup jobs too, any suggestions on what kind of work they should do?  
Oh, and if you want to read a few one-shots I've written during the time I couldn't work on this, go take a look at my tumblr:  
I hope you like the chapter, and again, sorry. Please review and tell me what you thought. I love reviews. **


End file.
